


Synthetic Animals

by CharrAnn



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Gerard Way - Fandom, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Killjoys, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, F/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharrAnn/pseuds/CharrAnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet Rose is just another Killjoy...or at least she's supposed to be...but in reality, she's the thing BL/ind. needs to take over the world. Can the young girl survive the Helium Wars with the help of her heroes, The Fabulous Killjoys?! Pig Bombs are about to explode!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Synthetic Animals

_What_ _if_ _this_ _isn't_ _as_ _bad_ _as_ _it_ _seems_ _?_ _Maybe_ _I_ _shouldn't_ _do_ _this_ _._ _Mom'll_ _get_ _mad_ _...._

She hesitated before the thought. ' _Mom'll_ _get_ _mad_ _.'_ She wished her mom could get mad. She didn't even have a mom. At least, not anymore....

With that thought she smiled. _I'll_ _just_ _do_ _my_ _tips_ _!_ _It'll_ _be_ _enough_ _to_ _let_ _people_ _know_ _who's_ _side_ _I'm_ _on_ _._

She divided her light auburn hair into three braided sections. One for each color. Like most of her kind, she chose colors that represented her. She chose red and purple to go with her new name, Violet Rose, but she also chose blue. Blue was a different color. It was the color she chose to remember who she was. It was the color that would remind her she was human.

When her hair was done, she walked to her room. Well, what once was her room. Now, it was just a white, colorless void, just like the rest of the world, or at least what was left of it....

She pulled out a secret drawer, filled with colorful items. Amongst the items was an old bag, full of clothes. Out of the bag, she pulled out a bright, violet, leather jacket, with red stitching. On the back of the jacket, red cursive letters, spelling out her new name. The sleeves of the jacket were littered with design, and on the upper right arm was an old black, white, and red armband, the original sign of one who belonged to what was once the MCRmy.

What she would have gave to be back in those days again. Back when her only cares in the world were related to what color Gerard Way's hair was died. But, along with the color, the colorful people went away.

She then pulled out a torn, one sleeved, red baby-tee shirt, with a large black symbol that represented the top of a square rose. She had made the shirt four years before. Another item collected from the MCRmy.

After the shirt, she got out a pair of holy, black acid-washed, skinny jeans, an old, whited studded belt, an an electric blue cloth that she used to use to polish her bass. Seeing the cloth reminded her of the world _befor_ e music was outlawed, just like color....

When she was done putting on her outfit, she grabbed the cloth.

"You're coming with me."

She tied the cloth around her leg, just below the knee. It, too, would remind her of who she was. Human.

She packed an old "American Idiot" era Green Day bag full of necessary items. Food. Water. Carbon for her carbon gun. The usual. She, however, did not put her carbon gun in the bag. Instead, she attached the gun to her belt. After all, _a_ _smart_ _killjoy_ _keeps_ _her_ _boots_ _tight_ _,_ _her_ _gun_ _close_ _,_ _and_ _dies_ _with_ _her_ _mask_ _on_ _if_ _she_ _has_ _to_ _._

She used to study the " _Rules_ _of_ _Killjoy_ _"_ for fun. Listening to "Danger Days." Reading the "Killjoys" comic books. watching multiple Gerard Way and/or My Chemical Romance interviews. They were all just ways to pass the time. She never knew that _Better_ _Living_ _Industries_ really did exist, or that they really would take over the world.

Her strange obsession with My Chemical Romance had made her one of the lucky ones. She instantly knew what was happening the second she saw the BL/ind. logo.

First, the school students were issued white, unisex uniforms. Then, the workers had to wear them. Soon, everyone with an "unnatural hair color" was "removed."

Violet Rose had seen the world lose its color, her friends forced to take pills, music outlawed. She'd seen it all. One by one, the pills took away everyone's personalities. She knew not to take them, she'd hide them, and when she had to, she threw them up.

Only one of her friends didn't take the pills, but that was because the poor girl was presumably dead. She had died her hair neon orange days before "removal..." She was one of Violet's best friends, and it was truly a shame to see her go, but even Violet felt it was better to be "removed," than to be forced to take those life deadening pills.

She had always secretly liked the girl. A sort of "school-girl crush." The girl was truly the one, and only, girl Violet had ever liked. Maybe even loved. She wanted to kill the Draculoid bastards that took her away, but she knew she couldn't....

She knew the Dracs were still human. At least, she thought they were. The Dracs were those who became loyal to BL/ind. without the use of pills. The _Lost_ _Souls,_ as the killjoys referred to them.

As she finished packing, she looked out the window.

"Shit. The night's almost over...."

She knew this was her last chance to escape. The Drac guards never watched the city gates at night due to boredom, lack of interest, and tiredness.

Quietly, she snuck out of her house, out of the streets, out of the gates, and eventually, out of the city.


	2. No One Wants To Die

It was almost noon by the time Violet Rose made it out of "The Badlands," and into Zone 6. The _"Zones"_ were the only places BL/ind. didn't build. Why? Well, the _Zones_ were the radioactive aftermath of _The Pig Bomb,_ a bomb that took out _all_ of Texas and Nevada, and parts of California. Zones were places that even S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/Ws, the most heartless of  _all_ BL/ind. workers, avoided. Making the Zones the perfect place for its Killjoy inhabitants. The only problem? The deadly radiation in the ground water; but, other than that, the Zones were perfect.

As soon as she crossed the border into Zone 6, Violet stopped. After digging through her bag for what seemed like hours, she came across a small makeup kit. From inside the kit, she pulled out two tubes (one red, and one black) of Halloween "face paint," purple mascara, and some black eyeliner.

The red paint came first. She applied some of it in a horizontal line across her eyes, forming a sort of bandit mask. Another trick she had learned from the MCRmy, _but_ the second part was her own.

She took the black paint and put it in a vertical line, down her face, and over her right eye, forming an ever going cross.

She, herself, was not very religious. She _knew_ there was no God, the _Phoenix Witch,_ however, did spark her belief. The Phoenix Witch did not contact the human world, except through a special mailbox, used _only_ to send notes and letters to loved ones who lived in the next world. _But,_ there was a catch. In order for the loved one to be watched over by the Witch, and to watch over you, you had to put the one true item that connected the body and soul. You had to put in a mask.

Violet's mask was a simple mask. It covered only half of her face (her eyes, and the top of her nose). It was pure white, with the same pattern as her face, except opposite colors. Her mask was not special, but it didn't need to be. _Even if it's not special, it'll still grant me happiness in the next world._

She walked through Zone 6 foe hours, until she came upon the only sign of life for miles. Three Drac Trans-ams, and one _live_ Killjoy.

" _Never_ let your fellow tumbleweeds get ghosted. _Especially_ if you can prevent it."

She repeated words that formed one of the most important rules of Killjoy. She _knew_ the poor fool was gonna get "ghosted." So, after getting down on one knee and taking aim, she decided to give it a shot. Literally....

Only one shot would have alerted them, but she got lucky. Almost comically, a red stain slowly seeped onto the bleach white fabric, as a Dracs face went white with shock. He looked up, then down at his chest, then up again, and fell down dramatically.

" _Ghosted!"_ Violet yelled, knowing she'd been noticed.

The other Dracs almost immediately forgot about the wounded Killjoy, and started to shoot at Violet Rose. Luckily, she was uphill, so she had the advantage. _A true Killjoy never runs_ was the only thing going through her head. It was kill or die time, and she wanted to live.

She steadied her gun and began shooting. Two more lucky shots. _One Drac left._ She once again steadied herself out, this time with aim.

"Three. Two. On--"

A shot fired, but it wasn't hers. She couldn't figure out who shot, until, slightly delayed, a horrific burning sensation shot up her arm. She fell backwards, gripping her arm. Her _shooting_ arm.

_Shit. My first time in a fire fight and I'm already dusted._ Her gun fell a few feet away, and the last Drac was advancing on her. _I bet he's smiling under that fucked up mask of his._

He finally stood in front of her, gun pointed at her face, ready to kill.

"Any last wishes?" He said, his voice strained with excitement.

"I thought _Dracs_ weren't supposed to talk."

"Stalling. Hmph. I thought _Killjoys_ were better than that."

"Well, great minds do think alike, right?"

He just stood there, slightly chuckling, pointing the gun at her for what seemed like minutes, but was actually seconds. _Why hasn't he done anything?!_

"Why haven't you ghosted me yet?" She said, unsure.

"Well, _someone's_ eager to die... _but_ I am contemplating murder."

"Y-you've never killed before?"

"Don't be ridiculous. It's your murder I am contemplating. See, generally, I'm a nice guy. I see a poor fool who dusted himself out, so I do the honorable thing, the _merciful_ thing, I _ghost_ him. _But_ for some reason, even though you're dusted, I don't feel like ghosting you. So, I'll just leave you here. That way _I_ didn't technically kill you, and you'll still die. That is unless someone finds you, but that is very unlikely. Basically, you have until nightfall. _Good luck."_

He walked down the hill, and soon the sound of a trans-am was heard. He was gone.

"Grrr. Fuckin' bastard dusted me out. At least he didn't ghost that _other_ Killjoy...WAIT!"

Her face grew wide with realization. _There was another Killjoy._

Just as the thought formed, a trans-am sounded in the distance. She was still on the ground, semi-weak from blood loss. She couldn't get up, and if a Drac trans-am found her, she would most definitely die...or worse.

With the amount of blood she was loosing, she could tell she was going to black out soon and may possibly _never_ wake up. The roar of the trans-am was getting louder, and louder, until it just stopped. It sounded close, maybe at the bottom of the hill.

She heard a few doors slam before someone started talking.

"Holy shit, dude! What happened!?" The first voice said. His voice was semi-nasally, and very familiar.

"We ended up gettin' tagged by Dracs. Gutter Death, Rat Blasta, and Revo Rebellion got ghosted," said voice number two, whom Violet assumed was the Killjoy she just got dusted out, and most likely ghosted, for.

"You took 'em out?"

"No. Come to think of it, there was a Killjoy up the hill. Oh God!"

"What!?"

"She could be ghosted! I'm pretty sure she's at least dusted!"

Violet could hear the hint of panic in his voice, and foot steps frantically running up the hill.

"She's over here!" The one she saved yelled.

Two people ran over to her. One had fire truck red hair. She immediately took notice of it. _Hmph. It's like Gerard Way's old hair...or Val Velocity's new hair. Ha! Nerd!_

The other Killjoy had bleach blonde hair, with a few brown highlights. This was the one she saved. _He's cute. Reminds me of Mikey Way during "Danger Days." Ha!_

The two men immediately started checking her vitals.

"Her arm's fucked up, _bad._ " She couldn't tell who was talking anymore.

Everything began to get blurry.

"Her pulse is dropping! Fuck! C'mon! We need to get her to bass!"

With that, Violet Rose began to pass out, and everything went to black.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the cliff hanger (it pissed me off too!)**

**Give me some feedback! I'm dying!**

**ALSO VOTE...please**

**< 3 Charr**


End file.
